


Only Yours.

by VICTORIA2REGINA



Category: Vicbourne - Fandom, Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VICTORIA2REGINA/pseuds/VICTORIA2REGINA
Summary: So a Modern Alternative reality. Here William Melbourne is happily married and is also the beloved Prime minister of UK. But his life changes when 18 year old Victoria ascends the throne. Will he fall in love with her or other way ? Find out.Actually I don't know how to summarise properly. (That's also the reason why I got less marks in my class test.)
Relationships: Albert of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha/Victoria of the United Kingdom (1819-1901), Caroline Lamb/William Lamb 2nd Viscount Melbourne, William Lamb 2nd Viscount Melbourne & Victoria of the United Kingdom (1819-1901), William Lamb 2nd Viscount Melbourne/Victoria of the United Kingdom (1819-1901)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!!!  
> Forgive me for not updating my other works. Actually I am a mess. I tried many times to write a new chapter for the but my mind was only thinking about this story. So I started writing this one. I promise I will update soon.

"Was it only a dream ?"  
"I feel that I am overthinking."  
"EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE."

William tried his best to assure himself that he was alive. His heart was pounding heavily and he found himself practically shaking. He turned his head toward his right side. He saw that his darling wife was sleeping peacefully beside him. He pressed a soft kiss on her forehead.  
"I am so tired...I can't go back to sleep."  
He looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was so early in the morning.  
5:30 A.M.

He made his way to the bathroom. After observing his own reflection in the mirror for a few minutes.  
He thought...  
..Today is a really Important day, but I don't know how tiring it will be. How will it end ?  
__________

Trying to make as little noise as he could, he walked down the stairs and made his way toward the kitchen.

I need a cup of coffee...agh..this headache.

He pressed the on-button on the coffee machine. But then William froze, and the cup fell down on the floor with a loud noise.

Oh lord. How clumsy I am. 

The white marbled floor was now covered with dark colour of coffee and pieces of the cup.He sat down on the floor and carefully starts collecting the fragments of his favorite porcelain cup one by one.

After clearing the floor. He puts some water in the kettle and placed it on the stove to boil. He was cleaning the countertop when he felt someone hugging him from behind. He looked at the hands which were now placed on his chest. 

"Darling, William..what are doing in the kitchen ? It's so early." 

His wife asked him in husky voice. He moved himself to face her.  
Dressed in her nightgown with her favorite oriental robe, her long hair spreading over her shoulders and back. She was looking like an angel from heaven.

She was smiling at him with her beautiful blue eyes trying to seduce him. 

Even after more than 30 years of their marriage. She hasn't changed much. 

I love her truly..my wife..my first love..and the mother of my children.

"Madame, well..You know that I am growing old. And most old people wake up early." He tried to tease her.

"No, Sir. I don't think you are old." She replied with laughter.  
"Now please wait for me in the living room. I will make some tea for both of us. So that we both can enjoy some time alone."

Later they both were sitting in their living room. Cuddling each other and enjoying their time together. 

"So, my dear P.M. are you nervous today?" She asked him while giving him a smirk.  
"I am..Yes..well..I don't know why but yes I am really nervous." He replied with kind smile.  
"And you ma'am ? You look really confident and happy today."

"I am happy and also I am feeling really excited. More than you can imagine. Actually everyone is excited. And last night Lilibeth was saying that she is really excited to wear her new dress. But look at yourself, you are looking pale"

"Yes. I am happy but I am also really nervous."  
"You are the Prime minister of U.K. and we are attending the wedding as guests. You should be relaxed, You're not going to carry the Imperial State Sword."

"I am nervous because the Prince is German. And you know that neither the public like him nor the Duke of Wellington. I don't want any of them to create a scene during the wedding ceremony."  
William explained his problem to her. She gave him a nod and then he continued..

"Its a Royal Wedding Day, my love. I am happy that Alice and Lilibeth are chosen by her Majesty as Bridesmaid and Flowergirl. But I am missing Susan and Augustus."  
"Me too, Will. But they will return soon."

"Now I think we should dress up otherwise we will get late for the ceremony." William stood in front of the couch while she was sitting on it.

"Come on,Caro. I think Tom must be thinking why his master is late on such an important day. I will meet you after getting ready." William said as he left the room.

"Oh Will. Alright. I know you are not tell me what is...  
______  
...troubling you."  
He heard Caro's voice but he didn't replied. He went to his study and poured himself a glass of brandy from decanter.  
It was a really important day..for everyone. The Queen was getting married to Prince Albert of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha. The Queen was his friend and student too. He acted as her private secretary and mentor for last 2 years. But now everything will change..

He still remembers the day when she came to Brocket Hall to confess her feelings for him. He told her that it was just a minor infatuation. After that day their relationship changed completely. Then Albert arrived and she fell in love with him.  
After they announced their engagement, he resigned from the position of her Private Secretary. 

Of course. I don't love her. She is old enough to be my daughter. But still I care for her. It's just a childish crush. Nothing else. I am happily married I love my wife, but why I feel so depressed today. I have happy family. But why this hurts ? No I will not act like this. I must smile and never let them know how I feel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Update.

"Will, look. Such a huge crowd has gathered on the roads of London for the Royal wedding." Caroline smiled at him as she was observing the scene outside the window.

  
"Yep. You're right. Everyone looks so happy today." William replied with a blank expression.The car was moving slowly toward the Cathedral. Everyone was happy and excited but William, he was lost in his thoughts and memories of last night.

_"Oh damn this headache"_

He went to a famous bar last night to have some drinks with his brother-in-law Henry. But got heavily drunk and ended up having a hangover. He was feeling sick.

_"I just want to lock myself in a room. I just want to spend this alone. But damn it, fuck you William. You are an idiot. You are the Prime minister of this country. Behave yourself."_

He was cursing himself for getting drunk last night. He must act responsibly. The Queen is his good friend and he is happy that she has fallen in love with Prince. He gave a speech on monday that he thinks this Royal Wedding is a fairly tale. But still he feels low and depressed. As he was completely lost in his thoughts, he realized that the car has stopped in front of the St. Paul Cathedral.

The door was opened by a guard. As he came of out of the car, the guard gave him a salute and the crowd gave him and his wife a very loud cheering. 

________________

Victoria was standing at the end of aisle with Albert. The wedding ceremony started. The Archbishop of Canterbury was conducting the ceremony. But William remained silent and was carefully observing everyone in the cathedral.

The Queen was looking absolutely radiant. Her dress covered in lace completely.She was wearing the Cambridge Lover's knot tiara. She was really happy. Prince Albert was dressed in field marshal's uniform.

_"Had he ever served in the armed forces ever ?"_

The King of Belgians was looking really happy. The Duchess of Kent was sitting beside her brother. 

The Prime Ministers, the members of cabinet and their spouses were sitting behind the choirs. George the current Chancellor of the Exchequer and Harriet, the Duke and Duchess of Sutherland were sitting on his right side. His Brother-in-law Henry, the secretary of foreign and Commonwealth affairs and sister Emily were sitting on his left side.

William was also thinking about the conversation he had with George Sutherland last year.

_"But you know that your days are numbered. I mean that the Queen must marry."_

" _Yes and then she will look to her husband; not to me."_

 **"** And now she will look to her husband only. She will forget that this old man was her friend. It will end for good."

He observed both of his daughters standing behind the Queen. His eldest daughter, Alice was chosen as bridesmaid and youngest Lilibeth was chosen as flower girl by the Queen.

_"My daughters are growing up so fast."_

His beloved wife, Caro was sitting on his right side. Dressed in a beautiful pink Catherine Walker dress, wearing a beautiful pearl choker, her blonde hair tied in a beautiful bun with a beautiful fascinator. 

_"Yes. My wife..my beloved..I love her and she loves me too..that's enough..for me. I am happy."_

He was observing Caro for a few minutes. She turned her face to him and gave him her shy small smile. She was blushing at realization that he had has been observing her. William placed his hand upon her hand. She took his hand and gave him a tight squeeze. He smiled too.

For the first time in the day, he was feeling really happy.

"I am thankful for such a loving wife and children. I will face any problem with their support." He told himself and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sending lots of hugs and love to my amazing readers. Please forgive my mistakes.  
> Please leave KUDOS and suggestions. Your ideas and views. Your comments mean a lot to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for updating so late. I was celebrating Diwali with my family. By the way..Happy Diwali to all of you.

The headache didn't ceased when they reached the Palace. William tried his best to engage in a conversation with his friend Emma and his wife Caroline. 

Caroline laid a hand on his shoulder, he was looking pale and he had told her in the morning that he was fine, but now his body was shaking.

"Are you fine, William?" Caroline asked him with look of concern.

"I am feeling tired..I think we should leave now..please wait for me in the Car. I will just wish goodbye to all the guests." William replied.

Caroline gave him a nod in agreement and turned on her heels to leave. 

"Prime Minister?..Her Majesty has asked for you." A servant informed him.

_How will you face her now ?_

* * *

"Lord Melbourne" She said as he kissed her hands.

"Ma'am you are looking absolutely radiant. Congratulations on your wedding." William tried to smile but it was painful.

"I have heard you are going to Brocket Hall." 

"Yes, Ma'am. Just for this weekend. I will return to my duty on Monday. Actually Augustus and Susan are returning from Scotland. So I thought we will spend some time together as family."

"Its really important to spend time with family." She replied with a smirk trying to remember their old conversation on family life. She said at that time that She will never marry anyone.

Is she trying to punish me for rejecting her. This seems so formal. We used to be so good friends but since last few months we are only Prime Minister and Queen.

"So..Goodbye Lord Melbourne." After saying this she walked away from there.

"Goodbye Ma'am." William replied to the empty dark corridor in front of him. His eyes were full of tears.

____________

  
Lilibeth and Alice were going to their Aunt's house for two days to spend sometime with their cousins. So that night William and Caroline went to Brocket Hall. 

  
William wore his nightshirt and robe and went straight to his library to offer himself some solace, where his butler had already placed the full bottle of brandy and glass next to his favorite armchair.

  
He sat on his favorite armchair and filled his glass and drank the contents at once.

_And now she would be there with Albert. Oh Lord, how unbearable was that.._

_She was untouched..and innocent.._

He refilled his glass and drank it again.

_She deserves him. She was young..and he was married..and father of four children..._

Now his head hurt. The tiredness of last few months, the suffering, the emotional demands. He tried his best to put on fake smile. Crying alone every night.

_Another glass..this one would_ _be my last..for tonight. And tonight, I will stay here and there's a lot of work...or should I return to my room.. to my wife..Oh my God, I am married. I am married for 27 years to her. She will be waiting for me._

He tried to walk toward the door, he stumbled..he was feeling heavy.

* * *

Everything was dark and blur. But their were voices..from inside the room. He opened the door. He saw his wife sitting on a stool in front of mirror with her maid, combing her hair. Her maid gave him a curtsey. 

"Leave us alone, miss. It's enough.. for tonight. I will take care of my wife." 

She gave both of them a curtsey and closed the door. William locked the door. Caroline moved from the stool and opened the window. In the month of February, the weather was cold.

"William..are you...drunk ?" She asked him with her voice cracking with emotion. 

She felt his warm breath on her neck and his large warm hands on her waist. He placed a kiss on her cheek. She shuddered under his touch. William took a hold of her hand and led her to a large armchair. He sat on it and asked her to sit on his lap.

He was combing her hair. It felt just like the old times. She felt emotional and tried to suppress her cry.

_Its been so many years. We both were so young..William was serving in the navy and we used to live in a small apartment in Manchester. And in just few last years..it changed so much. William got elected as an M.P. and became prime minister in two years ago. William was so busy now-a-days..they never got time to spend together._

"Now we are done, Caro." He tied her hair in a braid and stood on his feet. He touched her cheek, he kissed her cheeks, forehead and lips.

"William"

"Caro, my love. What happened?

"Are you drunk ?" She asked him with tear in her eyes.

"Yes..some brandy. Forgive me." 

"No. Please don't drink. I..don't like it. It hurts me..I feel alone..Its been such a long time since you combed my hair..." She began crying.

William hugged her. He picked her and placed her on the bed. He kissed her on lips passionately. He removed her nightgown and kissed her breasts, gave her bum a light squeez. 

That night he made love to her passionately. Later, they both lay on the bed and William covered both of them with a blanket. Caroline placed her head on his chest but she was still crying.

"Caro, my love. What..are you crying ? Did..have I hurt you ?" 

"William..Please don't leave. I know that the rumours are not true. But I feel insecure..alone and depressed. You have been so busy..I miss our time together. I know you love your job.."

"Forgive me love. I promise that this will be my last term as Prime minister and then I will retire. We will spend our time at countryside. I promise..I will never leave you. You are love of my life." William replied and gave her kiss on her lips.

_Caro, forgive me. For hurting you, I promise I will never leave you alone. It's all my mistake._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments. Your comments are enough to motivate me to write. Actually I overthink a lot. Sometimes I worry that I will go mad. Forgive my mistakes. I will improve.


	4. The first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forgive me for updating so late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will enjoy it. My Victoria is a normal young teenager. Her uncle, her mother and Baron Stockmar are trying their best to control her.

**Two years ago.**

**2nd November 2018**

**10 Downing Street, London.**

_"Prime Minister, London Bridge is Down."_

He knew that it was a coming. He sighs. He turned on the T.V. and then sat on the sofa beside his wife. His Private Secretary Thomas Young was listening to the news anchor carefully.

**_"This is London. It is with great sorrow that we make the following announcement. His Majesty the King passed peacefully away at a few minutes before 5o'clock this morning. He whom we loved as Ki.."_ **

The King passed away after a long battle with Lung Cancer. 

"Now what ?" Caroline tried to inquire.

Before he could answer her question, Thomas replied. "It will be really busy day. A new Queen. First of all, Accession council at St . James Palace, then Proclamation, a recall to the house. Well, Sir..I think we should get ready to meet the new Queen."

Saying this he looked at William.

He looks at the television. The photo of the new Queen. All he knew that she was 18. Same age as Susan. Her brown hairs, blue eyes and she just looked like a normal teenager.

* * *

"Its my responsibility to inform you that the King passed peacefully away a few minutes before 5o'clock this morning. It means that now you are the Queen.

Victoria tried her best to maintain her composure as Lord Chamberlain uttered these words and kissed her hands.

"Your Majesty, the Prime Minister would be here in a few hours."

* * *

Victoria was sitting in her study. She was writing a letter to the widow of the late King, her Aunt Queen Adelaide. She was dressed in a black mourning dress..wearing a pearl necklace around her neck.

Immediately the door opened and Lehzen entered the room. She gave her a curtsey.

"Oh Lehzen..Has the Prime Minister arrived yet ?"

"Yes. Your Majesty. He is waiting to meet you." 

"Alright. Then send him in." She stood and tried to straight her dress.

"But Ma'am.." Lehzen tried to say something but Victoria interrupted her. 

"Lehzen. Please. Its my order..don't behave like Mamma and Sir John..I am 18 and the Queen..."

* * *

_The Right Honourable Prime Minister._

She was facing the wall when he entered the room. She turned herself to face him and offered her hand to kiss. She was thinking about the protocols and rules, Baron Stockmar taught her. 

_"Remember Your Royal Highness that You will be Queen one day. So you must behave yourself."_

He kneeled and kissed her hands. Then he stood and bowed his head and said..

"Accept my condolences on death of your uncle."

"He was really kind to me. Except he had some really weird ideas whom I should marry."

"I think he preferred the Prince of Orange." William tried to maintain his composure.

"Yes!!! The Prince of Orange. A prince with a head same as size of a pumpkin."

William let out his laughter.

"Yes. But Her Majesty got a keen sense of observation." He replied with a kind smile.

She didn't replied and turned her face toward the window.

_He is so attractive. Such a beautiful voice and eyes._

William tried to survey the room. It was a study room. Perhaps this room belonged to the Late Duke of Kent. A huge portrait hung on the wall in front of him. There were some papers on the table. And..there was a doll on the chair.

He looked at the doll and picked it up. It was a China doll. It looked really interesting. It was dressed in a Chinese costume with a crown on her head.

"What's her name ?" He asked. She looked at him with her eyes wide. No one was ever interested in her dolls. Everyone used to make fun of them.

_"Still playing with dolls, Your Majesty."_

_"Your Royal Highness must behave like a proper lady."_

_"Drina, grow up. Its not your age to play with dolls."_

"She doesn't have a name..she is just number 123. My mother gave it to me on my 5th birthday." She tried to reply confidently.

_Now..what? What will he say ? Is he going to make fun of me ?_

"But with a crown ?" He was really curious to know.

"No. Actually I added it later when I realized that I am next."

"So when you realized that you were next."

"I was 13 and Lehzen was teaching me about the family tree." 

"So were you excited or nervous?" He smiled for her to continue.

"I remember thinking that my Uncle's Crown will not fit me." 

* * *

The whole day was really busy. First of all, an audience with Queen, then Accession council, then attending the house. Tonight Emma and her husband Edward were invited for dinner by Caroline. Edward was the secretary of state for Environment, Food and Rural affairs.

Although He managed to return to home on time but he was really tired. It was a really long day for him.

"So how was your day, William?" Emma raised her voice.

"Busy." He replied with a sad smile.

"So you met the new Queen today. How's she? Does she like our party ?" Edward asked him in a excited voice.

"Ed..she is really young. Actually she and Susan are same age..18." He paused and smiled at his daughter who was sitting on the chair on right side. "Well..hmm..she's really young. I think suppressed by her mother. She didn't even smiled during our audience."

"That's really rude." Alice replied as passed the bowl of curry.

Hearing this Caroline tilted her head and remained silent. William continued speaking.

"During the meeting of Accession council. She didn't knew the names of members and ministers.."

"And you helped her. Like a knight..serving the Queen. She seems like a strong woman. She seemed really impressed by you." Edward tried to tease him.

"That's wonderful." Augustus replied in a proud voice.

"Yeah..I would love to meet her one day." Caroline smiled.

"Yes, William. That's a really good idea." Emma agreed.

"Maybe" William replied with grin.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my mistakes. I promise I will try to improve. Please leave kudos and comments. I would love to read them. BTW please leave your views and thoughts. And if you've got any ideas related to fanfictions. Then please write and share them on ao3. I love this couple.😇😊


	5. Private Secretary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I updated it again. Please read the 4th chapter first if you haven't read it yet. Please forgive my mistakes.

**10,November 2018.**

_"In the Proclamation, I was referred as Alexandrina Victoria. But I don't like the name Alexandrina. I want to be known as Victoria."_

"Queen Victoria" 

It was a really busy week. The New Queen decided to make the Buckingham house as her official London resident. It was renamed as Buckingham Palace.

The Queen was young and a woman...Maybe she was inexperienced but carried herself with such a grace and dignity during all the public appearances.

_"Thank you, Lord Melbourne. But I don't want anyone to control me and it includes you too."_

She was fierce but small and...

_"Oh! Lord Melbourne..I am grateful."_

..Impulsive too. He sighs and closes his eyes. He glances at the clock in front of him. It showed the time "4:30p.m."

His job was very tiring. He's been the Prime Minister since last one year, but he found his job really demanding. He remembers his days as a young naval officer. He misses that time...

William was completely lost in his memories of the olden times when Thomas Young entered his study without knocking.

"The Queen wish to see you." He declared loudly. 

"What..wait..What are you saying Tom?!!" 

"Just received a call from the palace. Her Majesty want to meet you."

He lets out a groan and leaves his office.

* * *

She was playing with her pet dog when he enters her study. She was looking like a normal teenager dressed in a pair of jeans and bright yellow sweatshirt. Her hair tied in a braid. She looks as he bows..and smiles.

"Good evening, Your Majesty. You requested to see me." He inquires politely.

"Yes..Actually, well..First of all. I am thankful for your assistance during the Accession council." She declares blankly

"It was my pleasure to help you, Ma'am." He maintains his polite smile. But she doesn't responses and walks toward the window. After a few minutes of silence. He gathered his courage to ask her.

"If you don't mind ma'am..but may I ask You look really distracted today. Is there anything I can help Your Majesty ?"

She sighs and turn her face to look him.

"Nothing. Just Sir John and My mother. They are pressuring me to appoint Sir John as my Private Secretary. Its really frustrating. I have given her own apartment in the south wing but she's not satisfied.." 

She coughs..actually she really wants to scream.

"They all think of me as a child, just because I am young. They want me to fail. They don't think of me as capable to be Queen."

"Who ma'am?"

"Everyone my family, my mother, all the Privy councillors and also the Duke of Wellington. He called me a child."

"As far as I know the Duke..you'll have to prove yourself that you are capable.I think they all are mistaken ma'am. Maybe your Education is lacking in some areas; but you have a natural dignity which cannot be learnt." He replies confidently.

"Don't you think that I am too short to be dignified?" She questions him.

"To me Ma'am. You are every inch a Queen. And anyone who dares to comment on your stature should be straight sent to the tower." He replies with serious face.

But then she smiles and then she laughs. Its the first time, he has seen her happy. She walks a few steps closer to him.

"Do you remember that you want to be my Private Secretary?"

"Yeah. And You refused."

"But if I may offer you that position now?"

"Then..I will accept." He bows his head.

"Thank you, Lord...M." She gives him a big smile. Now he can't stop himself and smiles. She walks to her desk and sits on the chair.

"Secondly..I need your help, Sir." She continues in a soft voice.

He nods for her to continue.

"I am not much aware about my duties and protocols. I want to know about the appointments in the royal household. Do you have any suggestions for the appointments of my ladies."

"I understand ma'am. I have had made a list of all the suitable ladies. Now you can choose yourself. I will advice you that your Mistress of Robes must be a Duchess."

"Thank you, Lord M. I have an idea..I want to discuss." As she says this her face brightens.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I am going to Windsor this weekend. So I thought that I should have a reception for my ladies in waiting after their appointments on this Sunday. Actually I am not properly introduced to anyone in the society."

"Its a great idea. I will discuss it with Lord Chamberlain."

"Thank you, Lord M."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND FOR YOUR KUDOS AND COMMENTS. And if are confused or you have a question about any chapter..then please ask in the comments. Please leave kudos and comments . They motivate me to write more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading. Please leave your thoughts, ideas and suggestions in the comments. They are really helpful. They motivate me to write more. Please leave KUDOS.


End file.
